<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School is easy right? by apileofashandember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759601">High School is easy right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apileofashandember/pseuds/apileofashandember'>apileofashandember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apileofashandember/pseuds/apileofashandember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s thoughts before his first day back at school after Blood Of Olympus. Drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High School is easy right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or anything else that Rick Riordan has created.<br/>Note: This is my first fanfic, in general and on this platform, so please be kind. I also haven't read PJO and HOO in a few years, and have yet to get my hands on TOA. Thank you for the read! Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He resisted the urge to scratch at the tattoo on his arm. It was just highschool. Sure, he had been missing for months, gone without a trace.</p>
<p>He had been through two wars. This should be nothing.</p>
<p>The knock on the door startled him, but the sight of his mom’s face filled him with warmth. Her smile was kind.</p>
<p>“Paul is waiting for you in the car.” she whispered. </p>
<p>Percy took a deep breath and slung his bag over his shoulder, sparing one last glance at Annabeth’s sleeping form on his bed. He could do this. He <i>will</i> do this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>